Roads End: Road to Destiny
by Anutar
Summary: Celebrian and her escort, journeying to Lorien, are ambushed and the journey takes an unlikely turn and with Anutar and her two brseperated, time is running out for Celebrian. Little does Anutar know that this is the start of an adventure that will chang
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

_Lothlórien, Second Age of Middle-earth, year 1693._

Dusk was falling amid the mallorn trees of Lórien, the golden boughs were gently swaying in the breeze. Underneath these tall trees walked a figure dressed for traveling. He was Celebrimbor son of Curufin, Lord of Eregion.

He walked as if searching for someone but he stopped not far from a small clearing where a maiden walked. And she was like a glistening star for she, herself, was dressed in silver. Celebrimbor watched her for awhile before calling her.

'Celebrían! Celebrían!'

At hearing his call, she turned towards him to see him walking towards her. She wondered at seeing him and wondered also how he had known her name but before she could say anything he started to speak.

'At last I have found thee whom I have been searching for, for along time.' He paused seeing the expression on her face. 'Are you not Celebrían, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn?' he added.

'Yea, I _am_ Celebrían daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. But you have not said who you are nor where hence you come or why.' She looked at him and saw the years lay heavy on him as if something from the past troubled him, however she did not pry.

'I am sorry, my lady, I am Celebrimbor, son of Curufin and am lord of Eregion. But you can just call me Celebrimbor.' He answered.

'There is no reason for you to be sorry, we all forget things and make mistakes, and you may just call me Celebrían.'

'Maybe, but there are something's I wish I could forget, mistakes I should never have made. And now every choice I have made I seem to regret.' Celebrimbor turned away from Celebrían not wanting her to see that he was troubled.

'Can you not confide in me, your mistakes?' Celebrían wondered if she had gone too far.

'I shall not bring my troubles to darken your mind against me. For every mistake or wrong choice I have ever made I have had to pay a price, a hard one at that.'

'Why should your troubles darken my mind against trusting you? But it is better to tell the truth whether it is bad or good. At least the person thou speak to will be able to judge thee rightly.' She said.

Celebrimbor looked at her in surprise and wonder, Celebrían, it seemed, was in some ways, different to her mother. For Galadriel had not the trust in the descendents of Fëanor, as Celebrían seemed to have. Unless Celebrían had no knowledge that he was the son of one of the sons of Fëanor, and just in case that was the case, he decided that the truth would indeed count against him although he had nothing to do with his father's deeds, and if Celebrían should mistrust him then the fate of the necklaces maybe beyond his aid, if Sauron should lay hands on them.

'Nay, those truths are best left unsaid for now.' decided Celebrimbor. 'I came here to seek you and hopefully enlist your help-'

Celebrían cut across him. 'What do you mean: my help? What help can I give to you?' she asked puzzled.

'By, if you will, looking after these.' He finished. He drew out, from a pouch on his belt, a box made from the wood of a holly tree, beautifully crafted. Celebrían stared at it as she took it from his hands, noticing that on the lid, bordered by engraved stars, branches and flowers, was a rhyme. She recited it:

'_One shatters, the other fails,_

_With one like to another..._

_A bond beyond others._

_Two necklaces,_

_Two sisters,_

_Together with a power_

_To destroy evil._

_Entwined by fate,_

_To prevail or perish._

_To face evil_

_And flourish forever.'_

She looked at Celebrimbor. 'What does it mean?'

'It's a prophecy to do with the two that are mentioned in it. I thought it would give you a clue to why I was giving them to you.' Answered Celebrimbor.

She opened the box to see that it contained to magnificent wrought silver necklaces shaped like stars. They were akin to each other except that only their sized differed.

'These give the bearers the power to destroy evil that threatens them or to protect any land in danger.' Celebrimbor explained.

'I don't understand,' said Celebrían, 'why have you given them into my keeping?'

'I suppose for you to understand I am going to have to tell about my troubles.' He said rather reluctantly.

'But you said it was best to leave the truth left unsaid.' Answered Celebrían, now a little confused.

'And you said it is better to tell the truth if you want to gain one's trust.' Smiled Celebrimbor, he looked at Celebrían long and hard. She had the eyes of her mother, a clear unearthly blue, but her hair was of silver and gold and glistened in the starlight. 'But I will tell you, but of me you shall judge when you've heard what I am about to say.'

There was a long pause in which Celebrían pondered his words. Then he began to speak. 'Not long ago, Sauron desired to endeavor us and he offered us friendship and we unwisely accepted. He taught us how to make the rings of power, but he deceived us and forged himself a ring to control the others. But from the moment I perceived his designs I regretted my decision which has now spelt disaster, for Sauron is now waging war upon us and it is not known how long Eregion will last. That is why I have brought these here. They were wrought well before Sauron endeavored us, and if he finds them he will destroy them.'

'If Sauron can not wield them why do not you use their power' she asked.

'No, no one but the two mentioned in the rhyme can wield them, and that is another reason why I give them to you, because prophecy tells that it shall be you who will be mother of the two.' Answered Celebrimbor, plainly.

Celebrían fell silent she wasn't sure what to say. How had she the power to hold them secret from Sauron when it seemed that his dominion of Middle-earth seemed ever more certain? She had been right that he had been troubled but how could she not trust him now when he trusted her and put his every last faith and hope in her?

'If I am the one you speak of, how shall I know when to give them and who for I may have many besides just two?' She asked.

'As to that, how can I answer? A clue to who this maybe; "_they will both be born of the same day though they'll not be twins, and they'll have a bond of love and loyalty beyond anything though a hundred and twenty-one years may lie between them./i_"And as for when, only you will be able to judge.' He replied he paused before adding: 'so you will keep them safe and hidden?'

Now she wasn't sure and yet it seemed she didn't have much of a choice if both fate and prophecy brought Celebrimbor to her with the necklaces. She remembered her mother's words to her only two months before: "_We never make our paths they are woven before out feet and all we have to do is to chose the right path: whether to go on the one that fate has decided for us and follow it til the end or to turn away from it, but only you can make that choice._"In the end, Celebrían agreed not knowing how to refuse.

'Then I thank you my lady, I shall also take my leave for in the morning I return to Eregion.' Said Celebrimbor. 'Namárië!'

'Na-den pedim ad,' replied Celebrían, unaware that never again would Celebrimbor be seen in the golden woods of Lothlórien.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter One-

_Ambushed._

Heavy Snow was falling upon the mountain range of the Misty Mountains; clogging the mountain pass that was the Red Horn Gate, with snow. Upon the road a tall she-elf sat straight backed in the saddle of a white mare. She had beautiful unearthly-blue eyes that glinted with a hidden light, she had soft pale skin and her dark raven hair was streaming behind her as a sudden wind pushed back the brown hood of her cloak, revealing long wavy tresses.

She sat scanning the horizon in front of her, her fair face was furrowed with a frown as her eyes switched from left to right then up to the sky, which was thick with clouds, releasing its snowy contents. Her pointed ears twitching, but she could not discern any unnatural noises other then the falling snow and the whistling of a cold artic wind. Yet whatever she was searching for she did not find.

'The sun is setting quicker and I gather that tonight will be colder then the last,' she said, turning to a male elf, whom had just ridden up beside her. He was a little less tall then the elleth but not by much, his hair was just as dark with two delicate braids protruding from behind his ears. He also sat searching the horizon, but it was evident that he could see no more then the elleth had.

'Also there are no sign of neither goblins nor orcs,' the she-elf continued. 'But Luínil, I fear if we remain out in the open much longer without finding a shelter, they will find us or we shall be trapped by snow and caught by the goblins.' She added.

'I fear you are right, Ánutar,' answered the elf named Luínil. 'There is an over-hanging cliff not far ahead that would be offering us shelter.' Ánutar nodded and followed Luínil onwards, his brother: Cárdil bringing up the rear.

The shelter was certainly an overhanging cliff face that leant far over the road below. Not only did it offer shelter from the ever falling snow, but the chance of a fire, if any of the faggots of wood they had brought with them where still dry. Luínil sent Cárdil to fetch the others, whom had lagged behind, whilst he and Ánutar scoured the dell.

Ánutar's eyes swept round it with distaste, it was hardly friendly looking and from Ánutar's point of view, no easier to defend against an attack, then it was if they where out in the open. Behind her Luínil was trying to light the campfire, with what seemed like wet faggots. It took him several attempts before it was lit and melting the snow that surrounded them.

'Luínil,' said Ánutar, breaking the silence that had settled in the wait for the others to arrive. 'You have travelled in these mountains well and many more times then I have; tell me, is there not another shelter better then this?' She was slightly hopeful that his answer would be yes, she wasn't keen on spending a night here, it already gave her a feeling of uneasiness that she didn't like.

The question came as a surprise to Luínil, and he wondered as to why his best friend has asked, but none the less he answered: 'There are many. Quiet a few are in actual fact caves, but they are dangerous to camp in, for they are often in fact tunnels, in which goblins favour hiding in. Others are just as this but with less shelter.' He explained. 'But why did you ask?'

Ánutar opened her mouth to answer, but was spared having to voice her thoughts by the arrival of Cárdil, her twin brothers and their mother. The twins where exactly identical, with dark raven black shoulder length hair that framed their fair faces, and like their sister's, was elegantly braided. However their eyes where not unearthly blue but a greyish colour, but they where just as tall as Ánutar was.

'So you've both found a decent shelter for once,' said the eldest of the twins: Elladan, winking at Ánutar. She scowled back at her brother, in no mood for his jests, before turning her back on him to help their mother dismount.

'Thank you, my dear,' said Celebrían, brushing her long silvery blonde, so much different from her children's, out of her eyes. Then turning to her eldest son, she added: 'Elladan, be nice to Ánutar, I expect she and Luínil have looked hard for this shelter.' Now it was Elladan's turn to scowl, but he said nothing as he turned to help Luínil.

Whilst everyone else was busy with certain tasks, Ánutar stood picketing the horses towards the back of the dell. 'Ignore Elladan, his just in a bad mood.' said Elrohir, the younger of the twins, as he came over to his older sister.

'When is he ever in a good mood?' muttered Ánutar, tightening the rope that held her white mare: Dimroë, to the others. 'I just don't get why he takes it out on me.' She added.

'Because your so easy to wind up,' replied Elrohir, 'Next time don't retaliate or if you do, make sure it's in a way that'll make think twice before doing it again.'

Together they joined the others, whom where now sat around the blazing fire. Elrohir seated himself beside Elladan, whilst Ánutar sat crossed legged beside her mother and her best friend.

They ate their meal in silence. Ánutar was deep in thought. It made a change having a fire. The night before had been miserably cold; their shelter insuffient to allow them a fire. The pleasant warmth on her face, reminded Ánutar of all the rides she and Luínil used to have. Whenever they had a campfire, they had often hunted the food. But of course it was impossible to hunt in the mountains and not to mention dangerous.

Turning her thoughts to what Elrohir had said, she conceived a plan to get back at Elladan, but it would have to wait until they reached Lórien or until they had returned to Imladris, for it to work. She would also need Luínil's help to. A mischievous smile played across her face, either way she was not likely to forget.

When everyone had finished eating and their water skins filled with melted snow and placed in their packs on the horses, Cárdil started to speak, evidently carrying on the discussion he, Luínil and Ánutar had been having before they had reached the shelter.

'I fear Luínil and Ánutar are right, we may have found a better shelter then last night,' he said, 'but that doesn't mean that the risk of an attack is less. All this snow will make it easier for them to find us, and harder for us to flee if they do.'

'If we were on foot it would be easy,' pointed out Elladan, who seemed, for once, be taking things seriously.

'Yes but we wouldn't be getting far on foot,' reasoned Luínil, 'Not with out our packs or horses. We would best be fighting first and before any of that, a well laid and thought through plan would help.'

'Either way, what Cárdil said is true,' said Ánutar, putting the discussion back on track before it went any further off topic, especially as Elladan had just opened his mouth to argue. 'And we need to guard against it, such as trading watches.'

'But we didn't last night,' objected Elladan.

'Last night we where further down the mountain and less snow was on the ground.' answered Cárdil, 'tonight we're higher up.'

'But how shall it be done,' enquired Elrohir, 'there are five of us, and it's dangerous for just one of to be watching at any one time.'

'We'll be doing it twos and one will have to be taking watch twice.' stated Luínil; he paused, waiting for any one to object before carrying on. 'I shall be taking first watch with Cárdil and second with Ánutar…' he flashed a smile at Ánutar who returned it. An excited feeling flared inside her. This was the perfect opportunity to discuss with Luínil her plot for revenge on her brother. But just as Luínil finished speaking, a shrill shriek shattered the falling silence, leaving behind it an even eerier silence that filled them all with intense fear as they sat waiting.

'The goblins must be nearer then we thought,' said Cárdil in hushed tones, 'even worse we've been talking loud enough for them to hear.'

They sat in silence, keeping a watchful Virgil on the night outside there dell, their hands resting on their weapons, ready to fight when the time came. Both Luínil and Cárdil had knocked arrows, ready to be drawn whilst the others has their hands on their swords.

A terrible fear seemed to be rising inside Ánutar; she had never fought goblins before and had only ever heard of them in the tales of the Elder days. Her only experience of fighting was a pack of rogue wolves, she and Luínil had encountered months back. The wait seemed to go on for hours, though Ánutar knew that only minutes had passed since the shrill shriek. She wasn't sure she wanted to the waiting to end, yet the waiting seemed the worse.

An hour or so later (Ánutar couldn't tell, for she often lost track of time in such places), Luínil began to speak in a low whisper, but he had barely uttered a word, when five arrows whistled their way into the camp, one ploughing into one of the horses, whom gave out a loud whiny before falling silent.

Suddenly like a switch being turned on, the camp was aroused. Luínil and Cárdil had sent their arrows into the swallowing darkness, Ánutar and the others drew their swords. As Ánutar drew Nirë from its sheath, the words '_I Nirë, Orc's bane'_ glittered in the light from the fire.

A few minutes of silence seemed to reside to them, enabling them to put together a hasty plan together. 'Ánutar, you take the twins and Celebrían with you and flee.' said Luínil urgently, looking imploringly in to her eyes, almost pleading with her. 'Me and Cárdil will follow on.'

'No! I'm not leaving you behind,' cried Ánutar, shocked that Luínil would ask such a thing of her, she couldn't bear to leave him behind. 'Either we all fight or we all flee.' she looked meaningfully into the dark emerald eyes of her best friend, whom she had known all her life and she knew that she wasn't the only one who was reluctant. But neither of them was given the chance of arguing the matter any further. Black shapes where beginning to emerge around the camps edge and more arrows were being fired into their midst.

Luínil suddenly grabbed Ánutar by the arm and pulled her over to her horse. 'First chance you get, grab the twins and your mother and run,' he watched Ánutar mount the white mare before vanishing into the now fighting fray. As Ánutar watched him go, a sudden rage, that she hadn't known she possessed, filled her. She followed Luínil, wielding Nirë from Dimroë's back with terrible strength and skill.

Most goblin companies existed east of the mountains, but a few had journeyed west over the years making the passes of Red Horn, places of dread for wary travellers. Their main city was in a cave near the main road that led through the mountains and there the goblins' numbers where swelled by the coming of the mountain orcs. Recently they had been growing increasingly blood-thirsty due to their lack of prey for the passes had become more and more deserted as years went by, but tonight it seemed they were in luck.

A small number of this company led by their vicious chieftain: Ushak, quickly routed through the camp, and they proved fierce, for the company they had ambushed was small and where the five out-numbered heavily and indeed was hard but too to keep them at bay. The dell was filled with noise as the battle wore on. There where clashes of metal on metal, as Ánutar, Elladan and Elrohir fought to drive back the attacking goblins and orcs, behind them there was the constant sound of singing bows.

After an hour or more many orcs and goblins lay dead, despite them being outnumbered, but there seeming victory was brief, as more goblins came up from behind and in front. In that moment all hope of survival was gone from the travellers, there where just too many for them to fight against alone.

Everywhere Ánutar looked there where goblins and orcs, their ugly faces often hidden in crude helms, wielding their sharp scimitars. There seemed so many, every time one was killed another seemed to appear. How they could hope to avail against such over-whelming numbers seemed a mystery to Ánutar, who was struggling as it was to prevent herself from being slashed to pieces by the deadly scimitars of the goblins and orcs.

Surely it all ended here with one painful stroke? Yet it never came, she somehow managed to parry every blow, though how was one thing that did beat her, the orcs were incredibly fast, and the goblins even faster. Yet she could not say how the others where faring, she had long been separated from them by thick cloud of enemies. Luínil and Cárdil was no where to be seen, the twins where fighting at opposite sides of the dell, but as her eyes fell on her mother, she felt her heart miss several beats.

Celebrían was hopelessly trying to fight off an evil looking half orc. Anguish tore at Ánutar's heart as she watched the orc knock the hunting knife out of her mother's pale hands. Deciding that she had to act, she dug her heals into Dimroë's flanks, urging her on, but before she could ride to help her mother, she was surrounded by at least ten orcs, all fighting her at once, slowly driving her back. She tried turning to find her brothers but again her way was blocked. Growling and cursing she was given no choice but to flee into the night as the orcs pursued her, their triumphant howls echoed after her.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter Two-

_A Lost Way_

Back at the camp, the twins where the only ones left. The now dim light of the newly risen dawn, showed what was left of there camp. Around it laid fifty or so dead orcs and goblins, the rest had fled.

They found Luínil and Cárdil not far outside the dell; both had fallen fighting back to back. Luínil had been slain by a single arrow but Cárdil's throat had been slit. Neither Ánutar nor Celebrían could be found.

'This will be ill news for Elrenia and for Ánutar also.' Said Elrohir sadly. 'They where close childhood friends.'

'Ánutar may not receive the news' answered Elladan pointedly, 'who knows what they have done to her or mother.' For a while they searched the ground around the dell for some signs of their sister and what might her befallen her. They found that Ánutar's horse was missing and a little further on they saw amongst the prints of goblins and orcs was a horse's hoof print.

'Our only guess can be that Ánutar was driven away from the camp by the orcs, which must have forced her to flee northwards, but for some strange unknown reason they did not kill her.' Said Elladan, examining the ground. 'This leaves us a bit of hope that our sister is a live but lost. But this leaves another mystery for us to solve…whether mother was with Ánutar or not.'

'Mother can not have gone with Ánutar, for there is only one set of horse prints and mother's horse was slain, nor is there anything to suggest that they both rode away upon Dimroë.' Objected Elrohir. 'but listen to this…whilst we examined the ground, I found a small patch of snow stained red with blood, that is near where I last saw mother. So my only guess is that the goblins took her captive.'

Silence fell between them as Elrohir finished speaking. After awhile Elladan spoke. 'If what we have guessed is true then we now have a choice. Whether to rescue mother from the orc dens and leave Ánutar to find a way or perish or seek out Ánutar and with her, rescue mother. What way do we choose?'

'Alas, it is a hard choice,' said Elrohir grimly, 'but it would be folly to rescue Naneth with there just being two of us, for if she's been taken to their dens, then it's more likely that we'll have to fight them.' He added reasonably.

'It would still be folly to rescue mother with just three, and even if Luínil and Cárdil were still alive it would still be folly. But it still doesn't help us.' Answered Elladan.

'No, maybe it doesn't, but there's something about Ánutar that scares both the orcs and goblins, for which we should be grateful because if it didn't happen they would have killed her. But what it is that scares them, only Ánutar can say.' Finished Elrohir looking rather meaningful at his brother.

'So you're saying that we should seek her first?' said Elladan finally.

'Well would you rather her perish?' asked Elrohir, a hint of surprise showed in his voice. 'For she will, if we do not find her.'

'You know the answer to that already, Elrohir.' Said Elladan quietly, 'but I merely tried to say is that Naneth could too, who knows what they have done to her.'

"I know, I said it would be a hard choice, but without finding Ánutar, we cannot hope to rescue Naneth.' Said Elrohir, understandingly.

Another long silence fell between them. The debate had still not determined their choice, for both choices had their risks. Finally, Elladan agreed that they should look for Ánutar first. They remounted their horses and began to follow their sister's trail, which would hopefully lead them to her.

Ánutar checked Dimroë into a trot and turned in the saddle, the behind was clear for the first time since she had fled the camp. Reining her horse to turn and stop, she stared fully at the way she had come, she cursed the foul goblins furiously and Dimroë neighed nervously and became restless.

'Easy, Dimroë, easy.' Said Ánutar placing her hand on the mare's white flanks. 'Man le tresta Dimroë? Man cenich?'

Unable to find any sign of what was troubling her horse. She dismounted and studied the tracks behind her. The only marks she found in the other wise untouched snow was that of Dimroë's. The orcs seemed to have ceased their pursuit a long while back. Ánutar sighed as she straightened up.

'Naë! Those wretched orcs have drove us to far north, and now I have no idea how to get back,' sighed Ánutar, 'but, look, Dimroë, even now hope isn't all lost, for as far as I can gather, snow hasn't fallen since our ride, and our tracks are still fresh. We should be able follow these…and if we meet orcs along the way…so much the better for me, so much worse for them!' she added, loosening her sword as she sprang nimbly on to Dimroë's back. 'Norolim, Dimroë, time is short and speed is in need!' Dimroë sprang away.

Five hours later it was nightfall, and Ánutar had been riding hard but now her spirits where low. She halted Dimroë and dismounted and looked around. Everything seemed barren and unfamiliar under the blanket of pure white snow. She sighed before sitting down, it would be no use to carry on, the risk of losing the trail was too high, and her only hope was that she would find either the twins or the campsite tomorrow.

Despite the fact that she hadn't slept in the past twenty four hours, Ánutar fought against sleep to stay awake, she couldn't afford to sleep although she knew needed it. Despair began to envelope her after awhile and the night seemed to be endless and bitter thoughts and wanderings flashed across her mind, one more dreadful then the other.

After what seemed hours and hours of waiting for the sun to rise, it finally dawned cold and bright. The light half-blinded Ánutar, who sighed, for she had seen no sign that this day would be any better then the last. She was now exhausted and what little hope she had the night before, had diminished to nought but a gleam.

"_Well, it's no good just sitting here." _She thought as she remounted her horse and reined into a fast trot, whilst keeping a keen sharp eye on the trail she was following. She hadn't long gone far when something strange caught her glance, there seemed to be more then just her own and the orc's prints, as if two other mounts where following the exactly same trail before turning away from it.

'This is strange indeed, there should only my own and the orc track, but now there seems to be two more.' said Ánutar, thoughtfully. She glanced around her, and in the direction, in which the trail turned; she could see two small black figures set against the horizon, in the distance. She didn't dare call out for they may have nothing to do with her and after all more eviler creatures dwelt in the mountain other then goblins and orcs. No it would be best to leave it be.

She dismounted again, landing lightly on the snow and examined the ground. To her amazement, she saw that they where fresh!

'I can hardly think who those two riders may be,' sighed Ánutar, straightening back up. 'And what is more I don't remember passing anyone, during our ride back.' She stood there puzzled for a moment, she hated riddles at the best of times but now it was just annoying and she needed to work it out before she could go on. After awhile she turned and looked at the white horizon but there was no longer any sign of anyone except herself. She looked back at the prints and sighed again even more puzzled then before.

'The only two people I know, who would perhaps come this way, would either be Luínil and Cárdil or the twins. but either way surely they would have gone and searched for mother first,' said Ánutar, a little frustrated at being unable to read the riddle further without understanding it better then she had the first time.

'Not unless one of us thought it would be folly to rescue mother, when there's only two of us' came a voice. Ánutar, who had not been expecting any answer to her musings, turned around and saw with great relief…her two brothers.

Both Elladan and Elrohir dismounted beside Ánutar. 'We've been looking for you for a long time, we followed your tracks but we turned away accidentally…' Elrohir gave his brother a side ways glance before carrying on, '…from the trail, but we still couldn't find any signs of you.' He finished. 'What happened?'

Ánutar quickly recounted all that had happened since the ambush and what she saw happening to their mother. 'How come Luínil and Cárdil are not with you?' she asked suddenly, realising that neither Luínil nor Cárdil was with the twins.

Elrohir said nothing, not knowing how to break the news to his sister that her best friend had been slain, however Elladan spared him and told Ánutar what they had found why searching the camp. 'They where slain,' he said, the bitterness in his voice showing.

Now it was Ánutar's turn to remain silent for she herself was shocked at the sudden news, she had been friends with Luínil since her childhood, and then her thoughts immediately turned to Elrenia in Imladris. How would they tell her that both her brothers where dead? And was any more horrible news going to come there way on this fateful day?

They remounted there horses in silence and Ánutar remained deep in thought, trying to fight of the grief that had come with the news. She needed to be strong if the rest of them where to rescue Celebrían and return safely. But what was the likely hood of that?

'Were do you think they have taken mother?' asked Elrohir after the silence had stretched on long enough.

'So they did take her then?' inquired Ánutar, evidently unaware what goblins did to there pray.

'Yes,' answered Elrohir, 'but why do you ask? I thought you saw what happened to mother?'

'I did, but I only saw the goblin's attack on her, I was driven off before they took her,' replied Ánutar patiently.

'Then where do you they have taken her?' repeated Elladan, watching his sister carefully.

'I do not know,' sighed Ánutar, worriedly, 'I know that the goblins have a city on this side of the mountains, they would probably have taken her there. But how we find it…I do not know,'

'Well, it would be easier if we make for our camp first, we could then follow the goblins trail from there.' Suggested Elrohir. 'That is if our luck holds and Caradhras doesn't throw more snow upon us.'

'Sounds a terribly great plan to me…' muttered Elladan under his breath, but unfortunately Elrohir had heard him and had half opened his mouth to say something scathingly but Ánutar intervened before he could say anything.

'Look! Is arguing going to help us? No! So why don't we just all calm down.' She said, her eyes staring sternly at both of them. "_Can't they ever stop arguing_" thought Ánutar angrily, "_It's so typical and this time to". _She heaved an inaudible sigh.

Night had now fallen again, when they reached their abandoned camp of three nights before. The goblins' tracks where clear to see, and it was obvious to see how trodden and churned the snow was, it headed eastwards.

'What now?' asked Ánutar tiredly, 'do we wait now until morning or do we carry on?'

'I do not think it would be wise to wait til morning, snow could cover the goblins' tracks,' said Elladan, 'I think it would be better if we carried on.' The other two nodded in agreement before carrying on up the track.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter Three-

_Celebrían's Dream_

Night seemed to be growing in the outside world; a peel of slender moonlight lit the dim room, through an iron barred window. The floor of this room was roughly stoned and there was no door instead there was more iron barring. The room itself was as lifeless and bare as the wildest of places in the wilderness.

There was only one sign that there was someone living in this room…under the barred window was a figure of a woman, bound to the stone wall of the room by iron chains that fastened around her wrists. Her head hung towards the floor and long raven tresses hung loosely around that pale face, which was rent between pain and anguish.

Suddenly there was the sound of heavy footfalls coming down the passage outside the room; the woman raised her head slightly as the sound drew nearer. A figure, swathed in black material, appeared at the iron barred door. He had no visible face and where it should have been there was nothing but a deep impenetrable darkness. In his metal hand he held a black sceptre.

The woman suddenly struggled against her bonds, as if roused by a sudden fear. One of the bonds slit her wrist but she did not seem to care. The black figure entered the room, and grabbed her now bloody wrist and she shivered at the touch before becoming still.

'Now, now, my good lady, there will be no struggling.' Came his voice, it was piercingly cold. He released his grip on the woman, and studied her intently.

'Who are you to have command over me?' she answered, her voice was stern yet soft, soft as a waterfall that falls upon a parched land. She stared determinedly at where eyes should have been.

'I am the Black Captain, master of Angmar and of _you_!' his voice came as a sneer…almost a laugh. The woman shook her head violently, making her silver pendant swing gently and catch a glint of moonlight.

'I serve no one,' she growled. 'the least of all you!' her emphasis on the last word was so strong that for a moment it seemed that the guard who stood at the entrance was dismayed, however the Black Captain was not to be deceived so easily.

'I see you need to be taught your manners!' he snarled, 'you might think you have powers but to me you're just another fly whom I could squash.' And at that moment he clenched his fist up towards her neck. 'You have no worth to me!' he let his hand fall and drew out his sword instead, raising it to the woman's slender neck, so that should she move one inch it would cut her throat.

'Now' he continued, 'I may just spare your life if you co-operate with me-'

But the woman cut across him, 'Do I look like a fool? You have never kept your promises, so why should I trust you?'

'SILENCE!' he snarled, 'I did not say speak. Now tell me where your sister is?'

'You really think I value my life above others? I would rather die then betray my sister' She answered fiercely and a look of determination on her fair face. But the fire behind her unearthly blue eyes was quenched now.

He looked long and hard at the woman before him before he withdrew his sword. He turned towards the guard and said 'If she wants to play games, let her. Make she drinks that elixir every hour.'

"Why do you intend to give her the elixir, my lord? Said the guard, his horrible distorted face contorted in amusement.

'I want to give her a slow and painful death, by torture and then we'll see if her tongue will loosen ere the end.' Answered the Black Captain before leaving the room. The guard left behind him and locked the iron bar door.

Tears of despair began to show on the woman's face and she whispered quietly to herself: 'Mother, forgive me, for I have failed my duty as necklace bearer and failed both you, mother and my dear sister.' A small single tear slid down her fair face. Suddenly she began to chant quietly and slowly in her own tongue:

'_A Elbereth Gilthoniel,_

_O menel palan–díriel,_

_Le nallon si di-nguruthos_

_A tiro nin, fanuilos.'_

The room suddenly fell eerily quiet as her song ended and once again her glance was directed at the floor. She had slipped in an uneasy sleep.

The Guard came in as the woman awoke, in his gnawed hands he held a goblet filled with a grey liquid. He raised the goblet for the woman to the drink but she pursed and refused to drink. The guard sighed 'please, lady, do not make my job any harder then it already is.' But when the woman still refused the drink, he got impatient and forced her mouth open and poured it down her throat. As she threatened to spit it out he raised his whip threateningly, making sure she swallowed every last bit, only then would he let it fall. But as she relaxed, he raised it again and lashed her round the neck five times, leaving a deep cut. She gave a stifled cry of pain before falling limp; the only thing keeping her upright was her bonds. Satisfied the guard left her.

Miles away in a cave, Celebrían awoke. She expected to find herself in the cell but when she opened her eyes she found that she was in a cave. Dawn was slowly arising.

Celebrían closed her eyes again and turned her thoughts to her dream. The woman's voice sounded familiar and she look so too. So similar to Ánutar except older then her. The words '_Necklace Bearer' _floated into her mind. Only once before had she heard those two words spoken. Back centuries ago, when she had lived in Lórien, and Celebrimbor had given the two pendants.

Suddenly she realised something…if the woman had been her eldest daughter, then it might mean that Ánutar was one of the Necklace Bearers. Just then another thought hit her; the dream may not be just a dream but something that may happen in Ánutar's future. She shivered at the possibility.

Celebrían pushed her thoughts away she opened her eyes again. She could here voices now, cruel and harsh, and she was only able to guess that the horrible voices belong to the Goblins.

"_Then how have I got here?" _she thought desperately wonderingly what had happened to the others. Then she remembered the ambush and her escort scattered, either lost or dead. Her hope began to fail as a bitter thought washed over her, that Ánutar and the twins where dead.

The orcs and goblins voices grew louder and louder and she was able to hear there words and from what she gathered, they where arguing about the night before.

'Well, last night went well,' said a viscous sounding orc

'Ar, it did, if you can call it that,' snarled another, who seemed to be the chief… 'At least we caught one of them.'

'Aye,' said another. 'One captive, two dead and three alive, ar, I wouldn't call it that good, Ushak.'

Celebrían's heart lifted as his words. 'Two dead, three alive,' she whispered inaudibly. But she wondered who the two killed where.

'Which was partly your fault!'' growled Ushak menacingly. 'Why drive the woman off? Why not kill her? Err? Some good you orcs are!'

Their voices grew louder again but Celebrían couldn't understand it, it seemed they where arguing in their own hideous language. But nonetheless Celebrían was left heartened with the fact that at least Ánutar had survived. But what about Luínil, Cárdil and the twins? Which two where still alive?


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter Three-

_Celebrían's Dream_

Night seemed to be growing in the outside world; a peel of slender moonlight lit the dim room, through an iron barred window. The floor of this room was roughly stoned and there was no door instead there was more iron barring. The room itself was as lifeless and bare as the wildest of places in the wilderness.

There was only one sign that there was someone living in this room…under the barred window was a figure of a woman, bound to the stone wall of the room by iron chains that fastened around her wrists. Her head hung towards the floor and long raven tresses hung loosely around that pale face, which was rent between pain and anguish.

Suddenly there was the sound of heavy footfalls coming down the passage outside the room; the woman raised her head slightly as the sound drew nearer. A figure, swathed in black material, appeared at the iron barred door. He had no visible face and where it should have been there was nothing but a deep impenetrable darkness. In his metal hand he held a black sceptre.

The woman suddenly struggled against her bonds, as if roused by a sudden fear. One of the bonds slit her wrist but she did not seem to care. The black figure entered the room, and grabbed her now bloody wrist and she shivered at the touch before becoming still.

'Now, now, my good lady, there will be no struggling.' Came his voice, it was piercingly cold. He released his grip on the woman, and studied her intently.

'Who are you to have command over me?' she answered, her voice was stern yet soft, soft as a waterfall that falls upon a parched land. She stared determinedly at where eyes should have been.

'I am the Black Captain, master of Angmar and of _you_!' his voice came as a sneer…almost a laugh. The woman shook her head violently, making her silver pendant swing gently and catch a glint of moonlight.

'I serve no one,' she growled. 'the least of all you!' her emphasis on the last word was so strong that for a moment it seemed that the guard who stood at the entrance was dismayed, however the Black Captain was not to be deceived so easily.

'I see you need to be taught your manners!' he snarled, 'you might think you have powers but to me you're just another fly whom I could squash.' And at that moment he clenched his fist up towards her neck. 'You have no worth to me!' he let his hand fall and drew out his sword instead, raising it to the woman's slender neck, so that should she move one inch it would cut her throat.

'Now' he continued, 'I may just spare your life if you co-operate with me-'

But the woman cut across him, 'Do I look like a fool? You have never kept your promises, so why should I trust you?'

'SILENCE!' he snarled, 'I did not say speak. Now tell me where your sister is?'

'You really think I value my life above others? I would rather die then betray my sister' She answered fiercely and a look of determination on her fair face. But the fire behind her unearthly blue eyes was quenched now.

He looked long and hard at the woman before him before he withdrew his sword. He turned towards the guard and said 'If she wants to play games, let her. Make she drinks that elixir every hour.'

"Why do you intend to give her the elixir, my lord? Said the guard, his horrible distorted face contorted in amusement.

'I want to give her a slow and painful death, by torture and then we'll see if her tongue will loosen ere the end.' Answered the Black Captain before leaving the room. The guard left behind him and locked the iron bar door.

Tears of despair began to show on the woman's face and she whispered quietly to herself: 'Mother, forgive me, for I have failed my duty as necklace bearer and failed both you, mother and my dear sister.' A small single tear slid down her fair face. Suddenly she began to chant quietly and slowly in her own tongue:

'_A Elbereth Gilthoniel,_

_O menel palan–díriel,_

_Le nallon si di-nguruthos_

_A tiro nin, fanuilos.'_

The room suddenly fell eerily quiet as her song ended and once again her glance was directed at the floor. She had slipped in an uneasy sleep.

The Guard came in as the woman awoke, in his gnawed hands he held a goblet filled with a grey liquid. He raised the goblet for the woman to the drink but she pursed and refused to drink. The guard sighed 'please, lady, do not make my job any harder then it already is.' But when the woman still refused the drink, he got impatient and forced her mouth open and poured it down her throat. As she threatened to spit it out he raised his whip threateningly, making sure she swallowed every last bit, only then would he let it fall. But as she relaxed, he raised it again and lashed her round the neck five times, leaving a deep cut. She gave a stifled cry of pain before falling limp; the only thing keeping her upright was her bonds. Satisfied the guard left her.

Miles away in a cave, Celebrían awoke. She expected to find herself in the cell but when she opened her eyes she found that she was in a cave. Dawn was slowly arising.

Celebrían closed her eyes again and turned her thoughts to her dream. The woman's voice sounded familiar and she look so too. So similar to Ánutar except older then her. The words '_Necklace Bearer' _floated into her mind. Only once before had she heard those two words spoken. Back centuries ago, when she had lived in Lórien, and Celebrimbor had given the two pendants.

Suddenly she realised something…if the woman had been her eldest daughter, then it might mean that Ánutar was one of the Necklace Bearers. Just then another thought hit her; the dream may not be just a dream but something that may happen in Ánutar's future. She shivered at the possibility.

Celebrían pushed her thoughts away she opened her eyes again. She could here voices now, cruel and harsh, and she was only able to guess that the horrible voices belong to the Goblins.

"_Then how have I got here?" _she thought desperately wonderingly what had happened to the others. Then she remembered the ambush and her escort scattered, either lost or dead. Her hope began to fail as a bitter thought washed over her, that Ánutar and the twins where dead.

The orcs and goblins voices grew louder and louder and she was able to hear there words and from what she gathered, they where arguing about the night before.

'Well, last night went well,' said a viscous sounding orc

'Ar, it did, if you can call it that,' snarled another, who seemed to be the chief… 'At least we caught one of them.'

'Aye,' said another. 'One captive, two dead and three alive, ar, I wouldn't call it that good, Ushak.'

Celebrían's heart lifted as his words. 'Two dead, three alive,' she whispered inaudibly. But she wondered who the two killed where.

'Which was partly your fault!'' growled Ushak menacingly. 'Why drive the woman off? Why not kill her? Err? Some good you orcs are!'

Their voices grew louder again but Celebrían couldn't understand it, it seemed they where arguing in their own hideous language. But nonetheless Celebrían was left heartened with the fact that at least Ánutar had survived. But what about Luínil, Cárdil and the twins? Which two where still alive?


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter Five-

_Rescue_

All most half the night had gone by the time the desperate battle had ended. Only five orcs and goblins had survived and they fled with terror from the cave, their shrill cries echoing in the night air.

Ánutar leant her back against the rocky wall, her breath coming in heavy gasps as she clutched at her ribs with her hand, ignoring her shoulder, which didn't seem to be all that bad though it still pained her. However the pain was so intense, Ánutar, exhausted as she was, was finding it hard to remain conscious. She half-expected the five would appear once more, but they hadn't though she knew it would be possible for them to return, seeing as other goblin dens where in these mountains.

The next thing she knew, she was half-sitting, half-lying, with her back propped against the rocky wall. She must have passed out, despite her best efforts to remain conscious and had slid down the wall that she had been leaning against. Suddenly she realised that someone was calling her name urgently in what seemed to an extremely anxious tone. Ánutar opened her closed eyes and realised that it was Elrohir who had been calling her, who was now looking relieved.

'What happened?' she asked as she tried to sit up properly, but the pain in her left side had returned and was making her feel disorientated, though she was thankful that her shoulder was no longer hurting.

'You feinted,' answered Elrohir calmly, though the worry hadn't gone from his voice. He examined the cut on Ánutar shoulder; it didn't seem to be deep and was already clotted with blood. "_Then what is causing her to feint?_"he thought.'Your shoulder seems to be fine and isn't deep. Are you hurt…' however his voice faded as his was drawn to the tear into Ánutar's tunic, which hid a deep gash below Ánutar's breast. The area around was stained a deeper brown with a mixture of wet and dry blood showing that the wound had been bleeding for a long time, "_which would have caused Ánutar's unconsciousness_" he thought.

'How did you know about the goblin captain?' said Ánutar albeit puzzled. She had not thought that neither of her brothers had seen the sudden attack.

'I saw him drive you against the wall just like he did with mother.' Replied Elrohir somewhat bitterly, as he helped his sister to her feet. "I would have tried but we where just too out numbered."

Once this was managed, Ánutar sheaved her sword, wincing slightly, as the effort sent more waves of nauseating pain down her side making her legs tremble slightly. She ignored it and used the wall to steady herself. 'Where's Elladan?' she said after a while wondering where the second twin was.

'I'm here,' came Elladan's voice from the cave entrance, he looked over his shoulder to see Elrohir helping Ánutar to walk. The puzzled look that had been there before vanished, replaced by a look of concern. He turned from the entrance and walked towards where Ánutar had stopped.

'why where you looking puzzled?' asked Ánutar, her back was once more leaning against the wall with her right hand holding her ribs and Elladan noticed the dark red blood that was seeping through her fingers.

'I was wondering why those five fled,' said Elladan. 'It seems strange surely they would have fought?'

'Maybe they aren't as coward less as they look.' Remarked Elrohir rather impatiently. 'But that doesn't matter at the moment we've got another problem at the moment. Ánutar is injured and mother is still missing.'

No one answered, neither of them knew where she may be, and only Ánutar had the faintest idea where but wasn't sure if her suspicions where right. However she explained to the other two her thoughts.

'Why didn't you mention it before?' said Elladan, who immediately realised he was being a little to harsh on his sister.

'Because other things drove it out of mind,' she muttered though her voice was firm and she raised a single eyebrow. 'A goblin tripped me just after I saw it.'

Elladan mumbled a very quiet apology but Ánutar shrugged it away saying, 'It doesn't matter, but we're wasting time. We need to find mother.' Her voice sounded determined.

They entered the cave together before splitting up to search. Ánutar hadn't realised how vast the cavern was, and she had hardly given it any thought whilst fighting. She headed towards where she thought the limp form that she had seen earlier was, and sure enough it was there lying at her feet, face down. 'Over here!' she called and the other two came rushing over.

Elladan bent down and gently rolled the limp form over. Ánutar let a gasp of shock, it was their mother but she was unconscious and her left arm bloody from a deep cut on her forearm. Elladan placed two fingers on his mother's neck feeling for her pulse. 'She's alive,' said Elladan with much relief as he felt the rhythmatic beet underneath his fingers.

'The wound looks poisonous though,' remarked Elrohir, a slight edge to his voice. Neither Elladan nor Ánutar answered this, though Ánutar pondered the possibility.

'We ought to rest here before we return to our journey, that way we can tend to yours and mother's injuries,' stated Elrohir.

'I'm fine…' began Ánutar as she struggled to her feet. But before she could finish her sentence, she lost her footing and slipped, fortunately Elrohir caught her before she properly fell. The sudden movement however re-awoke the pain in both her side and shoulder, which had long been dormant whilst they had been searching for their mother.

'Hannon le,' she said gratefully but seeing the expression on Elrohir's face, added: 'I'll go and find the horses, shall I?' and without waiting an answer, she left the cave.

'Why is she acting like this?' asked Elrohir puzzled, he had never seen Ánutar act like this before, he knew that his sister didn't like showing that she was in pain but surely this was taking it to far?

'Because she's injured and you know how stubborn she is,' answered Elladan in an obvious tone, 'Most do act like that when they're injured.' He added as he helped his brother move their mother nearer to the entrance.

Ánutar re-entered the cave with the three horses. She suddenly swayed as she let go of the reins but immediately grabbed them again to steady herself. Ignoring the worried looks on twins' faces, she led them by their reins towards the twins.

'What where you two arguing about?' asked Ánutar as she sat on the other side of the fire that was now lit in the cave's entrance.

'We weren't arguing,' said Elrohir, indignantly though still looking anxiously at Ánutar.

'If you say so,' smiled Ánutar knowingly, showing that she obviously didn't believe him. _After all_ she thought _they always do argue. _Silence fell between the three as they examined the knife wound on their mother's arm. Thankfully it wasn't all that deep but nonetheless it looked poisonous.

'We should take a look at yours, Ánutar' said Elrohir, eyeing his sister carefully, 'it might be poisonous too.'

Ánutar sighed, she hadn't thought about that but now that she did, she considered the possibility, knowing it to be highly likely after all she did face the same goblin. She shuddered at the thought but immediately steadied herself as pain swept through her body, her breathing began to come as infrequent gasps as she lent against the cave wall…

'Ánutar!'

Ánutar slowly returned to awareness at the sound of her brother's worried voice, knowing that she had obviously feinted again. Sighing She raised herself into a more comfortable position then she placed her hand over and found that soft cloth was covering the wound.

Elrohir gently removed Ánutar's hand, his face full of concern. 'You did say you where attacked by the same goblin as the one whom attacked mother, didn't you?' asked Elrohir suddenly, looking at his sister.

'Yes, why do you ask?' She gasped, utterly confused to why her brother had asked such a question.

'Because your wound isn't poisonous, unlike mother's?' answered Elrohir puzzled 'But it can wait til tomorrow; you ought to get some rest.' His expression once again anxious.

Making sure that Ánutar had properly fallen asleep, he returned to sit beside Elladan.

'How is she?' asked Elladan as his brother sat down.

'I don't know,' replied Elrohir rather worriedly, '| can't tell if her wound is poisonous or not, and yet it was easily to detect on mother's wound, and yet they where both attacked by the same goblin.' He sighed, completely at a loss to solving the riddle.

'Hmmm, we don't actually know how long mother was injured,' Elladan pointed out, 'and it may take time for the poison to progress, and Ánutar was only injured awhile ago,' he added.

'So you think that both her wounds are poisonous then?' asked Elrohir.

'I don't know,' admitted Elladan, 'though there is a possibility. If they are there isn't much we can do for her.' he added, his voice was a mixture of worry and sadness.

The twins spent the rest of the night taking it in turns to take watch, for they both knew that despite their success at routing the orcs and goblins, there was still a chance of them returning.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter Six-

_Caradhras's Cruel Surprise._

Morning dawned in a whirl of white as snow battered the mountainside. Ánutar awoke with a start as a sharp pain pierced her right side; she had momentarily forgotten her injuries as the darkness of sleep had shielded her from the pain, though she did notice that her shoulder wasn't as painful, maybe her pain in her side balanced it out? Brushing the sleep from her tired eyes, she noted that the twins where already awake but they hadn't noticed that she was awake, which in a way she was a little grateful for, seeing as soon as they noticed they would start fussing. So she took advantage of the silence and examined the events of the night before; it was only now that she realised how incredibly lucky they where and it still amazed her how they had managed to gain a victory over the goblin pack when they numbered at around a hundred strong and with advantage of knowing the mountains extremely well.

Shifting a little so she could stand, the pain in her side, which a few sliced through her like a knife and she was forced to restrain herself from crying out, and drawing her brothers' attention. It was no use worrying them, seeing as they would fuss worse then ever, she rolled her eyes at the thought, she so hated being fussed over. Decidedly she clenched her teeth and ignoring the pain, she slowly got to her feet, using the wall to steady herself before making her way over to her brothers, whom where sitting around the rekindled fire. 'How come you didn't wake me?' She asked, carefully lowering herself to sit beside Elrohir.

'I was about to come and wake you,' replied Elrohir, looking at her anxiously, he knew his sister hated being fussed over but he couldn't help being worried. He had had time during his watches to come to the conclusion that had he noticed sooner that that bloody half orc had trapped Ánutar he would have been able to help and thus she might not be injured. He shook of thought; it would be no good dwelling on it, so he asked her: 'How do you feel?'

'Sore, but I'll live,' answered Ánutar absently, ignoring Elrohir's raised eyebrows. She longed to tell them to stop worrying, but she didn't, they where trying to help after all. It was odd enough, but she wasn't worried about herself, despite her wound bleeding profusedly. In fact she was more worried about the twins themselves and her mother.

'Our descent will be slow,' said Elladan, keen to change the subject, his eyes on the entrance to the cave, outside of which it was once again snowing heavily. He hadn't bothered to fuss as his brother did, as he knew Ánutar would complain and they would end up arguing, which in their current situation wasn't a good idea.

'We should be alright as long as its just snow we've got to tend with,' said Ánutar, eyeing the falling snow outside.

After they ate, they prepared to leave the dreary cave. Ánutar tightened the stir ups on Dimroë's harness, not wanting to fall is she where to become unconscious. She also checked the cloth binding wound secretly before returning to the twins with Dimroë. Ánutar was alarmed to find that during the night, blood had seeped through the rag that was gingerly tied around her waist. She carefully concealed it, making sure that a fold of her green cloak hid it from view. "_After all," _She thought, "_The twins have enough to worry about."_ It was with dampened spirits that they left their solitary shelter. Celebrían, still unconscious, was seated before Elladan, whilst Elrohir kept a close eye on his sister, whom was sitting straight, backed upon the white mare.

The cold air hit Ánutar hard in the face, as white flakes whirled around her. But she welcomed the cold, which felt like a breath of fresh air after the stifled air of the cave. As they turned their horses back North West, a cold blustering wind blew, howling amongst the high summits, tearing at their clothes. It sent snow flakes across their field of vision making it extremely difficult to see and it was getting uncomfortably wet. The weather worsened over the next two hours, the wind had become a gale battering them and the horses where becoming restless as they made there solitary way down the road filled with at least a foot of tightly compacted snow, that they had to wade through.

'Oh, this is no good!' exclaimed Elladan over the howling wind, he hated snow at the best of times, but now it was just dangerous. 'We can't go any further.'

'But it's only been two hours since we left the cave, and we've hardly come very far.' answered Ánutar, she hated the conditions, the howling wind tore at her like a pack of wolves and with every movement she made, pain was sent spiralling through her entire body, but she saw it as no reason to give up. 'I thought we needed haste?'

'We do,' replied Elladan, 'but, Ánutar, we can barely see. How do you expect the horses to go any faster in this snow, it's at least two feet deep?' He had know idea what had but his sister in such a determined mood, and he was starting to think that she wasn't thinking coherently as usual because he knew that Ánutar would have normally by now would have agreed to stop.

'I don't,' stated Ánutar, 'but the horses are still moving, we can at least put some miles behind us.'

So they carried on, their horses moving slowly through the tightly packed snow. Ánutar sat clenching her teeth. Every now and again a gust of ice cold wind would hit her, forcing her to shiver and shudder, sending waves of nauseating pain through her wary body; she had fought for the last hour to remain conscious. Her face was red raw and her eyes where narrowed against the wind, whilst the tips of her fingers where numb. Yet despite all this, Ánutar was unwilling to give into the storm. She thought that sooner they got out of the mountains the better. For, though she knew her own strength was slowly waning, she feared that her mother was in a worser state. Ánutar looked across to her mother, her face was pale against the golden silvery locks of hair, her eyes where open and staring unseeing into the distance.

They kept going in silence for another three hours, neither having the strength to talk nor even the will to open there mouths. The weather had hardly changed, remaining cold, windy and snowy and it wasn't until they where much further down the mountain though they where still quite high up. There even seemed to be some kind of reprieve in the falling snow which rose their spirits a little, though it was strange and there was still a great deal of snow on the ground. Even though the sky above remained white with snow clouds, the snow had almost stopped and as they carried on further and further down the snow underfoot seemed to be thinning. They rode on a faster pace allowed by thin carpet of snow

Then without any warning there was a loud raucous howl from behind them getting louder and louder. All three of them froze and the horses snorted uneasily, fear rose within them. Ánutar turned Dimroë around to face the way they had come and scanned the horizon but there was nothing for her to see, and there wasn't a hint of anyone else other then themselves. 'It can't be wolves,' she said, after a few minutes of staring at the camouflaged horizon. 'They never come up to these heights, they prefer the foothills.' She had never heard of wolves or wargs in the misty mountains yet there was always a first time and that howl had certainly sounded like a wolf or wolves. She shuddered at the thought if it was wolves, they would be hard put to fend them off, in there current state.

Elrohir road a little way back up the road, drawing his sword, readying himself for some kind of attack. He didn't think it was a pack of wolves either but there where other monsters that roamed these mountains and he was determined not to be caught surprised. But whilst he was looking up at the heights of the cliff face he didn't notice the wall of wind, sleet and snow heading straight towards him.

'Snowstorm…' said Ánutar in a terrified whisper. Both she and Elladan had noticed the oncoming storm, ''_what devilry wrought this?_'' she thought. It was then she noticed that Elrohir hadn't yet noticed it. 'Elrohir come back!' She cried.

Elrohir turned back to his brother and sister, wondering why Ánutar had called him back. But as he rode back towards them the wind caught up with him, sweeping him from his horse and he landed spread eagled on his back in a drift of snow. Meanwhile his horse bolted in fear.

'Elrohir!' cried Elladan and Ánutar in unison, they had only seen him falling from his horse but now they couldn't see him now. Elladan caught hold of the bolting horse's reins as it went past. But Ánutar, Ignoring her injuries, dismounted Dimroë before hurrying to her brother's aid. She was slightly hampered by her side which was protesting against her struggling movements as the heavy wind battered her, trying to force her back. 'Are you alright?' Ánutar gasped, when she finally reached Elrohir. Her eyes watering from a mixture of pain and wind, she was also out of breath.

'I think so,' answered Elrohir, taking his sister's hand and hauled himself to his feed, 'just a little winded, you should have been more careful Ánutar.' he added as she stumbled slightly, Slowly they walked back over to Elladan, Elrohir leading his horse.

The suddenly a wave of pain crashed through Ánutar as the heavy snow filled wind battered them. It came as a shock and a scream escaped her lips as her legs gave way from underneath her. She sank to her knees which hit the snowy ground. Her head felt as if it was spinning and she was oblivious to her brother's urgent call from beside her, even the noise of the wind was muted as she was trapped in a world of pain. Numbly she was aware that Elrohir had taken her arm over his shoulder and half dragged her. Then without warning she feinted, becoming a limp weight.

Feeling his sister go limp, Elrohir gently laid her on the ground, noting the grey pallor in Ánutar's face, he anxiously brushed aside Ánutar's green cloak, revealing the concealed wound. The brown tunic was stained a darker colour with blood and the cloth binding it was saturated. 'Some how I don't think her wound has stopped bleeding.' Said Elrohir. Carefully he undid the cloth, pulling it gently away to reveal a thin but deep gash and sure enough it was still pouring with corpus amounts of blood. How his sister had survived for so long was beyond him. He hastily checked her pulse which was erratic but slow.

'We're going to have to rest here for awhile or at least until this storm stops,' said Elladan, gesturing at the swirling snow. Elrohir nodded in agreement and begun to rebind Ánutar's wound, hardly seeing how his sister could survive much longer. They could hardly carry on with such bad weather conditions with out it being overly dangerous then it already was.

Ánutar awoke to find herself lying in the snow; her side was throbbing with pain but fortunately not as much as it had been. Turning her head, she saw that her brothers where making preparations to leave. 'What time is it?' She asked, feeling slightly confused, surely she hadn't slept for the entire time since the snowstorm? She trued to push herself to her feet but her arms lacked her usual strength and gave way, so she gave up.

'An hour or so from dusk,' answered Elladan, coming over to Ánutar. 'Do you feel up to riding today?'

'I think so,' She said, 'At least I think the wound may have stopped.' She placed her hand over the cloth that acted as a bandage. She was relieved when she didn't feel anything on it, which signalled that the wound had finally stopped bleeding. She felt as if there wasn't anything left in her and though the pain had numbed to some extent it still hurt an awful lot and Ánutar didn't doubt that if she moved to fast or did the wrong move it would reopen.

Elladan didn't seem to trust his sister's words, because he checked the cloth himself and was relieved to see any fresh blood. Carefully and slowly he helped Ánutar to her feet, she stumbled and swayed a little and almost fell back down again, before Elladan gently placed his arm under her right and but her left over his shoulder. A wavy of dizziness nearly consumed Ánutar as her brother helped her over to her horse, whose nostrils flared at the smell of blood and snorted. Ánutar gently placed a shaking hand on the mare's white flanks, trying to calm her. 'Sedho, Dimroë, Sedho.' She whispered soothingly, and at the same time becoming aware of how weak her voice sounded.

'I've tightened the stir ups a little to prevent you from falling in the event of you becoming unconscious,' said Elladan, as he helped her in to the saddle. Ánutar nodded, groaning slightly as pain coursed through her like venom. 'Are you shall your alright to ride?' he added concerned, he noticed that Ánutar had become even paler in the effort of getting on to the horse's back and her skin wall cold and clammy, as well as her hands shaking.

'Yes' replied Ánutar, rather quietly. She had long given up telling her brothers to stop fussing and she hadn't the strength any longer to argue with them, of fact she hadn't the strength to do anything much. She felt so helpless in her weakened state and it was driving her mad, plus there were many days of travelling to go before they even reached the ancient country of Hollin.

By the time they had left their temporary shelter, night had fallen, though it was more of some sort of twilight, then actually darkness. The snow had stopped fully stopped and the wind had died down somewhat compared to the past few days. They travelled in silence as there horses began to easily put up speed. Ánutar spent most of it deep in thought, thinking mostly of the snowstorm, she didn't want to look any further back just yet. "_Trust our look to get caught in a snowstorm." _She thought bitterly, yet she supposed she should be grateful that it wasn't anything else. A snowstorm was hardly dangerous compared to the deadly mixture of orcs, goblins and wolves, which could prove more fatal then anything. The rest of the night passed in silence as they made there descent slowly and by the time morning dawned bright and cold, they where pleased to find that they had come further then expected. 'We should reach Hollin by dusk tomorrow or by tomorrow morning.' Said Elrohir.

The other two didn't answer. Ánutar sat staring at the blaring sun, which had finally decided to show her face. She felt dizzy and light-headed. On more then one occasion during the night, pain had nearly over whelmed and had nearly fallen from Dimroë's back. She tried to take deep breaths to steady herself but it sent pain spiralling up her side, making her feel even worse then ever. Shaking her head slightly she wound her hands tighter in Dimroë's reigns as she followed her brothers.

Early dusk arrived just as they reached the knees of Caradhras. The day had been uneventful and thankfully no sign of snow. Caradhras had finally relented at last, giving Ánutar and the twins an advantage in speed. Ánutar was no longer sitting straight in the saddle for she no longer had the strength and was now sitting with her head resting against Dimroë's neck. She had already fallen unconscious several times that day, and her wound had reopened drenching her side in fresh blood. Ánutar felt exhausted and she was now having difficulty breathing. They went down a little way further before stopping to make camp. Hopefully in the morning they would reach the outskirts of Hollin. Finding a suitable shelter they dismounted, whilst Elladan started the camp fire, Elrohir helped the unconscious Ánutar to dismount. Ánutar had fallen asleep a few minutes ago and he was loath to wake her, yet he couldn't just leave her on the horse. He noticed as he gently called to her, that her face had attained a greyish tint and her hands where freezing.

Ánutar awoke as Elrohir finally getting through to her. His voice had seemed distant and had a fat off quality as if he wasn't standing next to her. Even worse she could no longer make out any great detail in the surrounding landscape. 'Ánutar, how do fare?' asked Elrohir becoming greatly worried by the distant look in his sister's eyes. In he had never seen her in such a bad state, he knew that Ánutar had gotten into scrapes before especially when she and Luínil had often gone off, but this here and now was ten times worse.

It took Ánutar awhile to answer, she felt disorientated and light headed as well as exhausted. Fatigue was threatening to overwhelm, but she forced herself to focus. 'I…I think the wound h…has reopened,' she gasped, her breathing coming in short painful stabs. It was making her feel extremely dizzy. Elrohir nodded, and helped her to dismount. Her feet had barely touched the ground before she had fainted as the pain rose up inside her. 'How is she?' asked Elladan concernedly as his brother lay Ánutar down next to the fire.

'She mentioned that the wound has reopened, which I think it has,' answered Elrohir, and true enough as he examined the gash hidden behind a strip of cloth that had once been stark white, and was now soaked with blood, blood seeped out from it. 'If we don't reach Imladris soon, I fear that we will lose her'. He looked down sadly at his sister's greying face that had a stark contrast against her dark hair, her chest was heaving laboriously whilst the thin gash that belied its depth, lay open, blood oozing from it. 'How is mother?' he asked after awhile.

'She's in a much better condition then Ánutar,' said Elladan, 'We should reach Hollin sometime tomorrow. From there if we push ourselves, we could reach Imladris within a week or so,' He shared his brother's concern. The twins set watches for the night, Elrohir taking the first. He positioned himself so he had both his sister and mother in view and was still able to watch for any unwanted fiends.

Sometime during the night Ánutar awoke, pain attacking her soon as she returned to awareness. She felt disorientated and wondered why she was lying in snow, but the more she thought the more her memories of the nightmarish past few days flooded back to her. Opening her eyes fully she found that her was reduced to a blurry mess and the sounds dampened considerably. Ánutar tried to sit up, but her arms felt weak and the pain in her side intensified making her eyes water, she tried taking a few breaths to steady herself but it only made it worse. In the end, she gave up the attempt, groaning as pain raked her body. The sound made Elrohir jump, it had sounded so loud in the silent air. 'Ánutar?!' he exclaimed trying to keep his voice low so not to wake the others.

Ánutar, however, barely heard him, it was as if someone had taken a lump of wax and stuffed in her ears, muffling the sounds. She couldn't even focus her eyes on her younger brother as he came nearer to her. 'W…where are we?' She asked her voice sounding fainter then ever and it was punctured her heavy breathing.

'We're on the knees of the mountain,' replied Elrohir, 'we should be in Hollin tomorrow and then all being well, and we should reach Imladris in a week's time.' Silence fell between them as Elrohir checked the wound, alarmed to find that it hadn't stop bleeding. "How can she last much longer like this?" he thought wearily.

'I thought it... took longer then a week to... reach Imladris from Hollin?' said Ánutar, confused. It had taken then at least two weeks to reach Hollin from Imladris before, or maybe she misheard what Elrohir had said.

It would normally, but at this moment in time we are in need of haste,' answered Elrohir; he wordlessly checked her pulse on wrist beneath her vembraces, its beat irregular beneath his fingers. After awhile Ánutar slipped back into the darkness that shielded her from the never-ending pain that was reality, but it provided no rest as a string of dreams plagued her.

"_A world was being torn apart; angry seas crashing against the jutting rocks, on land fire raged and rampaged as a battle was ensuing, its noise echoing out over the sound of the waves. The sky above was red and tort with thunderheads, flashes of lightening danced across the sky... The vision faded out to a scene of calmer seas, a grey ship was moored in the harbour, elves where singing as they prepared to see of off into the west. A single golden haired elleth dressed in hues of cream and white with a cloak of blue boarded the ship..._"

'Ánutar!' came a gentle voice pushing away the dreams. 'Ánutar!' It called again this time more urgently. Ánutar slowly awoke to find that morning had dawned. Elladan was kneeling next to her and she realised it was him who had been calling her. Yet she had barely focused her eyes on the eldest twin before pain had overwhelmed her and having no longer the strength to resist, her eyes fluttered closed.

Elladan sighed anxiously, the bleeding had finally stopped but the considerable amount Ánutar had lost had weakened her further. Gently he lifted her carefully from the snow covered ground and slowly carried her over to Dimroë. Tightening the stirrups to prevent her from falling. Then after they had checked on there mother, they moved off in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter Seven-

_Road through Hollin_

After four hours of riding slowly from the main path that served as a road through the pass, they had reached the outskirts of Hollin. Long ago during the Second Age, when Hollin had once been known as Eregion in the elven tongue, it had been one of the greater elf kingdoms and had been well known for the Gwaith I Merdain and the elves friendliness with the dwarves of Kazad-Dum. But since Sauron waged a war against the elves, Eregion had been left desolate and the only signs of its once great past were the pitiful ruins that dotted the landscape.

The twins stared out at the horizon, glad to be out of the snow that had mercifully receded as they had descended from the mountain path. Yet they knew Hollin was hardly any safer then the mountains, to the unwary. Even here, it had been know that orcs and wild wargs dwelt amongst the ruins of the long gone cities. They carried on northwards along the dimly highlighted road that was largely overgrown. Occasionally they kept a close virgil on both their sister and mother, but both where still unconscious. Ánutar's condition had seemed to worsen during the past few hours; certainly her face was paler then ever. Yet Celebrían's condition seemed to improve; her wounds, at least, seemed to have closed, but they still feared that they where poisoned.

When night had fully fallen, the bright half moon giving enough light to illuminate the entire landscape with an eerie light making the silhouettes of ruins standing out like unknown monsters, the twins stopped to make camp in the shadow of a dell. They didn't like the idea of being out in the open where they could easily be found by orcs, especially in their state. Once their horses where picketed on a patch of sparse grass and a camp fire lit with its sharp orange glow mingling with the soft silver light of the moon, giving the dell an ethereal look, they sat discussing their current situation. They had checked on Ánutar's condition, and they both agreed that there seemed to be little time left. Her pallor had steadily increased as the day went on, and a cold air seemed to surround her whilst her eyes wondered uneasily under their half closed eyelids. 'Do you think we could reach Imladris any sooner.' inquired Elrohir, looking at his brother across the flames of the newly lit camp fire.

'I don't know,' admitted Elladan, staring into the flames and not looking at his twin. 'It depends on whether we can push the horses without exhausting them.' He understood his brother's concern and shared it; the sight of Ánutar lying on the floor motionless was slightly disturbing. Although he maintained a hope reaching Imladris would solve their problems, it was slowly fading with the passing days; they just seemed no closer to reaching their destination. And Elladan was sure time was running out for both his sister and mother.

Elrohir sat pondering what his twin had just stated; there was a possibility that they maybe able to push the horses, but it would mean pushing them to the point of exhaustion to reach Imladris in time. It was an idea that, although it might be necessary, it wasn't one he liked the idea of. After all they where their only means of transport and without them it could take them weeks, or months even, to reach Imladris on foot. By then it would be too late.

As the night wore on an uncomfortable silence settled between the brothers, tense with their worry. The silence was more uncomfortable then ever without Ánutar's comments, conversations and the more rare songs, without them the silence seemed pressing. The twins spoke only to confirm trading watches, for they both agreed that it was necessary to keep on trading watches, the incident in the mountains was enough to put them off from not doing so.

Celebrían awoke to cold air biting at her face, making her wonder where she was, for she was sure that cold air was likely in a cave even on situated in the mountains. Feeling disorientated, she forced her eyes open which felt unusually heavy; a rocky ceiling was above, dramatically lit by firelight and another light that she just couldn't think what. It took another minute for her to realise she was, in fact, in a dell rather then a cave, and the other light source was moonlight. Though how she had gotten here was beyond her.

Confused, she pushed herself into a sitting position to see who her rescuer or rescuers actually were, with difficulty; her right arm seemed completely useless, and she winced as pain shot up it. Celebrían looked down and saw that her sleeve was torn and bloodied, yet the actual wound was obscured by a ragged strip of white cloth, just as bloodied as her sleeve, binding the wound. Even more confused, she looked around; at the entrance to the dell, was a figure of a tall man, silhouetted by the firelight, it was then that she also noticed other figures. These she could see more clearly then the silhouette sitting in the entrance. The nearest one, she recognised as her eldest daughter, whom was lying on her back, the other was her eldest son; making the other her youngest son. "_But then where are we? And where are Luínil and Cárdil?_" She thought to herself. Finding her voice she asked: 'Where are we?'

Elrohir jumped in surprise both, at the sound, which seemed rather loud in the silence, and at hearing his mother's voice. He hadn't expected her to wake up. 'We're on the outskirts of Eregion,' he answered.

'I thought we were heading towards Lothlórien?' she felt confused and more then a little delirious, 'or have I just been dreaming?' she added. If it was anything like her recent dreams then it didn't surprise her. She had been plagued by weird dreams for the last few days, always the same one, which highly disturbed her.

'No Naneth, you haven't been dreaming,' answered Elrohir, forcing a smile onto his face. He was slightly confused himself about his mother's behaviour but he suppose it was to be expected. "_After all, she has been seriously wounded,_ he reasoned with himself. 'We did reach the mountain pass, but we were ambushed by orcs and has to turn back.' he explained, when Celebrían gave him a questioning look.

Celebrían nodded, 'Then where are Luínil and Cárdil?' She asked, her eyes slid over her eldest daughter as she did. When she had first seen Ánutar, she had suspected something was wrong for it was usual for Ánutar to sleep on her back and also she was paler then usual and her eyes where only half Closed. Alarm bells started ringing, as she noticed, now that her eyes had adjusted to the firelight, that one side of her brown tunic was drenched in blood. 'How did Ánutar get injured?' she inquired, before Elrohir could answer her first question, her voice was strong with concern. Celebrían had a vague idea as she remembered watching through slit eyes, the orc captain Ushak advance on a slim figure. But she was unsure of what she had seen, and for all she knew, it could have been another one of her dreams.

Elrohir sighed; he hesitated before answering his mother's questions, reluctant to elaborate on the subject. 'Luínil and Cárdil were slain during the ambush…' he preceded to re-count the events of the past few days since the ambush. 'I didn't see Ánutar being attacked and thus didn't know she was injured, until awhile later.' he finished.

Celebrían could hear the guilt in her son's voice and knew very well that Elrohir blamed himself, and she guessed Elladan would do likewise. However she chose not to comment on it, instead she asked, thoughtfully: 'How long until we reach Imladris?' Unconsciously repeating Elrohir's earlier question.

'We probably can reach Imladris tomorrow, if we really push the horses,' Elrohir replied, rather unenthusiastically, 'but I don't know how much longer Ánutar can last,; it could take any number of days to reach Imladris.' He added in a rather miserable tone. He crossed his arms across his drawn up knees, resting his chin on them. His deep grey eyes staring miserably out if the dell, across the deserted landscape; he generally seemed close to tears.

'I'm sure she'll be alright,' Celebrían assured comfortingly, she had tried to get up, so she could go and sit beside Elrohir, but every time she moved she felt exceedingly dizzy and light-headed, so she was resigned to remain where she was. 'Your sister is strong, Im sure she will survive this.' She added when her son didn't respond.

'I know, Naneth,' answered Elrohir, 'I'm just worried about her.' Despite himself, a smile crept onto his face at the thought of what Ánutar would have said, if she had heard him say that. She would have told him that he was being to over-protective and would have rolled her eyes. He suppose he was, in away, he had before they left Imladris three weeks ago hoped that Ánutar would have refused; he had even tried to persuade her not to come, telling her that it would be dangerous. She had actually scoffed at him, but where Ánutar lacked some common sense, she made up for it with stubbornness and determination. And now that she was lying seriously injured and even possibly dying, that she had stayed safe in Imladris. Yet he knew Ánutar would never have been happy with it; although many maidens in Imladris usually worked in the healing quarters or as a scholar, Ánutar was completely different, preferring to go out riding. It was for that reason why he so admired his sister. Silence fell between Elrohir and Celebrían, as time wore on. Celebrían fell back asleep as fatigue overwhelmed her.

As morning dawned, the rugged landscape was bathed in glorious spring sunshine. The twins and Celebrían made ready to depart as soon as the sun rose. they transferred Ánutar, whom had remained unconscious, to sit in front of Elladan, where she'd be safe from falling, and so that Celebrían was able to ride Dimroë; seeing as her own horse had fled during the ambush.

The day passed slowly without much incident, and the only change was in the weather. the bright sunshine, that had shone during the first few hours after dawn, had vanished by no, replaced with dull grey clouds that looked heavy with rain, making the twins groan. If it rained, the path would turn to mud and slow their horses down and dash any hopes they had of reaching Imladris that day. However fortune smiled on them, for once, and they where able to make clear progress throughout the day, spending it in silence and only stopping briefly to rest the horses. both Elladan and Elrohir new that reaching Imladris as soon as possible, was their man priority, for there where still many miles to cover.

It was well into the night when they finally stopped beside the road; making camp in the shadows of some ancient ruin. Yet it was cold and dreary, for they had chosen to forgo a camp fire to evade any espying eyes, and a cold north-easterly wind blew. Once they had dismounted, they both checked on their mother and sister. Celebrían had slipped backing into darkness a few hours before they had stopped, Ánutar however remained the same, whether the twins counted it as blessing or a curse, they didn't know. 'I hope we can reach Imladris by tomorrow at least, Ánutar seems close to death,' said Elladan, looking up at the star littered sky, spread out above them, as though it would reassure him. A cold aura seemed to surround Ánutar's limp form and her face was paler then ever.

Elrohir nodded his head in an agreement; he didn't trust himself to open his mouth. Both of them knew that Ánutar's survival rested on the outcome of tomorrow, if they didn't reach Imladris then, lord knows what would happen. The whole idea of Ánutar dying and no longer being there made him shudder. If it happened he wasn't sure he could bare life without his sister. The night passed slowly, as if it was mocking there wish for the morning to dawn; the dark midnight sky changing colour as the hours dragged on.

When dawn finally rose cold and bright, the twins where exhausted. Neither of them had managed to sleep during the night, too worried about their sister. They reassumed there frenzied journey when the sun was fully risen; pushing there horses further then they had the day before, desperate to reach there destination before the end of the day. Again the day wore on at an alarming rate, neither of the two noticed the passage of the time as they travelled further and further north, the landscape changing from rugged formations of old ruins passing into lush woodlands. By noon they had come in sight of the river Bruinen, that signalling that they where not far from Imladris, up ahead was the ford, where the great east to west road ran; but much to Elladan and Elrohir's relief, there was no need for them to cross it. Despite the fact that the river was near, there was still a good few hours at least before they reached Imladris and safety.

It took them another four hours before they reached the bridge leading over a small stream and the tall stone arch beyond. As they crossed, relief swept over them, they had made it. Beyond the archway they where met by a elegant courtyard swathed in the setting spring sun, glittering upon the waters of the fountain, which stood in the centre, surrounded by blossoming trees. Opposite the stone arch was the house, standing in all its elegance in the sun. The house was actually a collection of buildings interconnected with each other by walkways bridges and long corridors, all of which where situated around the trees without having any noticeable impact on the landscape. The twins looked around with evident relief…they where home at last.


End file.
